


Work Hard, Party Harder

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, BODY SHOTS!, Combination bday & v-day party, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is a loud drunk, Hanzo is a giggly drunk and no one can tell me otherwise, M/M, Pining, Silly shenanigans, Swearing, Team as Family, Thoughts and Feelings™, dw no one really gets plastered, excessive consumption of alcohol, group gathering, party time!, piercings galore ;-), though Jesse can handle his alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: “You are so fuckin’ perfect,” Jesse breathes. He analyses Hanzo laid out in front of him, eyes first catching his long inky black locks fanned out on the armrest of the couch. His eyes flit from Hanzo’s bridge piercing, sparkling in the low light to the lime wedge in his mouth. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, looking at the small barbel in Hanzo’s right nipple, then to the patch of salt agonisingly close to his left. He gapes at Hanzo’s abs, studying the rise and fall of the muscle as his eyes trail south, noting how low his jeans have ridden down, showing off his gorgeous hip bones and his happy trail which disappears inside the black band of his underwear. Following the column of dark hair back upwards, Jesse finally settles on the pool of tequila in Hanzo’s navel. A ragged breath escapes Jesse’s lips as he whispers, “Good enough to eat off of.”





	Work Hard, Party Harder

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I innocently write a passing mention of body shots in an AU wip? THIS! THIS HAPPENS AND I APOLOGISE FOR NOTHING.
> 
> This is my fic for the Target Practice V-day event. I think it was supposed to be super fluffy cause, you know, it's Valentine's Day. But I don't celebrate the Hallmark holiday, and by extension neither do my characters. Jesse is always up for a party though, and only really needs the barest excuse to throw one.
> 
> I do need to warn for an excessive consumption of alcohol and depictions of tipsy and drunk behaviour. I also wish to stress that no-one gets blackout drunk and everything is 100% consensual. 
> 
> As always, the biggest thanks to Magisey for betaing!
> 
> So buckle up - this one's a wild ride!

“All right, all right,” Jesse yells, hands clasped around his mouth to channel his voice before he claps wildly in an attempt to get the attention of everyone in the room. 

The last time the Watchpoint was this full, it was Thanksgiving. Much as Jesse tried to hold it on the actual Thursday, it had to be celebrated a week earlier to his horror, just to accommodate everyone’s schedules with missions and time away with family. 

Wrangling the herd, as it were, to celebrate milestone events was Jesse’s specialty though; mostly because if he didn’t do it, no one would and they’d never see each other. Not that Jesse is complaining, he likes to organise parties, to catch up with everyone. And the smiles on everyone’s faces at the end of the night is rewarding enough.

Today, though, is a two-for-the-price-of-one celebration. Hana’s birthday was on the tenth of February, she turned the big twenty-one, but most of the base were away on missions. She told him time and time again that the twenty-first birthday in Korea isn’t celebrated, that she had her big ‘coming-into-adulthood’ birthday at the young age of fifteen. 

But Jesse was having none of that, telling her that in the States, twenty-one is the age where you become an adult and when you’re legally allowed to drink. He ignored her counter argument that the legal drinking age in Gibraltar is eighteen, and that she’s had alcohol in the past. She referred him to the post-mission dinner last week where they shared a jug of beer with dinner and practically dismissed the entire party but Jesse was determined.

After consulting with Winston, the one day everyone could spare – well, almost everyone. It still pains Jesse that Fareeha is on a mission with Helix and unable to attend, but considering she’s one week into a six week mission, he had to compromise. Then there was Zarya and Mei. When Zarya mentioned she was going back home to the coldest Russian winter on record, Mei absolutely needed to tag along and gather valuable climate data. Jesse suspects there's a bit more to them than that, though, given the amount of time they spend together.

February fourteenth was the only day the rest of the group was free, so Jesse decided on a double birthday-slash-Valentine’s party. He organised for everyone to make something, giving those who celebrated Valentine’s the task of chocolates and lovey-dovey themed desserts while the rest of their rag-tag group who don’t were tasked with savoury options to counter the sweet.

With Lena as his usual and trusty right hand woman, they headed into town, picked up balloons, streamers, and as much Valentine’s Day paraphernalia as they could find — including stumbling on the ugliest cupid statue in a passing thrift shop. The old man looking baby with its squinty, stoner eyes, holding a bow and arrow and wearing nothing but a diaper, is the main centrepiece of the desserts table.

On top of that they also bought lots of alcohol. Probably an excessive amount, but considering everyone will be on base, and knowing this lot who love to work hard and party harder, they needed to stock up.

Armed with their supplies and Hanzo and Genji in tow, they decorated the mess hall. Pushing half of the tables against the wall, they were topped with a delicious spread of sweet and savoury finger foods, showcasing very nicely food from their cook's respective countries. The table on the end housed easily twenty different kinds of spirits, while beer, wine and champagne sat in a cooler beside the table. 

Looking at the now almost empty table of food and the growing collection of empty bottles of alcohol, tonight has been a good night. 

Though honestly, it’s only just beginning. 

As the room quietens down, Jesse approaches Hana, offering his hand and completely ignoring her eyeroll and huff, even though she stands up and takes it anyway. 

“You can never stay mad at me, sweetheart,” Jesse chuckles.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Hana retorts, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

Placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her in close, they stand in the centre of the room. After a few moments of cheering from an already fairly intoxicated Genji who says he can't handle his liquor like he used to, and a mildly tipsy Lena and Lúcio, it is followed by a long, loud,  _ “shhhhhhhhhhhhh!” _ from Jack. It takes a few more moments of shushing after Genji found it appropriate to not only mimic but shush louder, before the room  _ finally _ fell silent.

“A’ight,” Jesse starts, glancing at Hana. “When I first approached our youngest agent about celebrating her birthday, she pretty much knocked me back –”

“Five times!” Hana interjects, holding up her hand, fingers splayed.

“I knew that I had a challenge on my hands,” Jesse continues. “It took some convincing, but with Lena’s help –”

“WOOO LENA!” Genji exclaims, leaning over Lúcio to take hold of Lena’s arm and give the poor girl a good shake. This prompts Hanzo beside him to wrap a hand around Genji’s bicep, lean in and whisper something to him before glancing at Jesse, offering a smile and a nod.

Ignoring the fact that Hanzo’s smile makes his stomach flutter something fierce, Jesse offers a playful wink, glancing at a skulking Genji who is bowing his head to Zenyatta sitting on the opposite end of the room, before getting back on track. “With Lena’s help we managed to convince Hana that at the very least we should celebrate her birthday.”

“I asked him, ‘we don’t celebrate anyone else’s, why mine?’” Hana states, “but apparently the twenty-first is a big one in America.”

“And in London, most of Europe, Australia,” Lena lists, shrinking down when everyone looks at her. “… Just to name a few,” she adds quietly.

“And the only way we could convince Miss Song here to have a party was to have a double Valentine’s party,” Jesse says. “Now I do understand that we’re all mostly single –” Jesse pauses for a split second as Genji scoffs before covering his mouth with his hand, putting on a neutral face and gesturing with his hand to continue “– but that don’t mean we need to mope around wonderin’ when that special someone will enter our lives.” 

Jesse’s eyes flit over to Hanzo, looking at him for the barest moment. He is the  _ one  _ person who truly understands what it’s like to be born into a life he wanted no part of, the struggle of the isolation that followed, the overwhelming guilt from past transgressions, the paranoia of everyone staring, judging his soul. Jesse has bared his heart to Hanzo, told him his deepest, darkest secrets and they’re closer for it. 

Jesse has told him everything, minus the fact that Jesse is in love with him.

Shaking his head and chuckling, he looks at Reinhardt standing in the kitchen, offering a nod to bring out the birthday cake. “Anyway,” Jesse breathes, looking at Hanzo again before glancing at everyone in the room, finally settling on Hana. “I know you said you didn’t want anything, no cakes, no presents, but we couldn’t resist.” He looks up, watching Reinhardt approach with a three-tiered cake, a chocolate sponge decorated in bubblegum pink frosting matching the colour of her mech. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Hana looks at the cake in adoration, then at Jesse. “I told you not to do anything special!” She punches him in the arm and Jesse looks on stunned as she then hugs him. “But thank you,” she whispers. 

“We also pitched in a day of leave and gave it to you… got a full two weeks to do whatever you want,” Jesse whispers back. He holds her tight when he feels a sob, and kisses the top of her head. 

He wouldn’t share this with anyone as he was told this in confidence, but born into a strict military family, life as a soldier is all Hana’s known. She puts on a front of gloating and egging on because that is what she knows. But deep down, in reality, she is vulnerable, about as vulnerable as Jesse was at her age, and as far as he’s aware, he’s the only one she talks to about this stuff. 

While she maintains that she had a good relationship with her parents nonetheless, and she speaks very fondly of her father who she used to play Starcraft with, they were still strict. Growing up, outside of her fifteenth, her birthday wasn’t celebrated. No cake, no presents. That’s why Jesse was so insistent on this, because a life without birthdays ain’t a life worth living.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Jesse whispers, clearing his throat to keep the sadness at bay. No kid should have to go through what she did, born into the Omnic Crisis. She is just another kid on a long list of kids these days who had their innocence stolen. 

He sighs heavily; after this, he has plans to indulge in Angie’s chocolates and drink a helluva lot. It’s been too damn long since he’s had a day free to lie in bed and nurse a shitty hangover, and he plans on taking  _ full _ advantage of that.

When Hana eventually pulls away, she wipes the corners of her eyes with her index fingers and approaches the table with the cake. When she cuts into it, everyone cheers, and Jesse helps with getting slices onto plates and handing them around. 

“We will be taking our leave now,” Zenyatta says, his smooth voice cuts through the bustle in the room. Bastion stands by his side, Ganymede perched on his shoulder. “Our thanks for the invitation.”

“Not a problem,” Jesse replies. “Thanks for coming.”

Zenyatta bows his head, turning to Hana. “Miss Song, happy birthday again.”

“Thank you Master Zenyatta and Bastion,” Hana says cheerily. Bastion whistles and waves, and the duo leave the mess hall, Genji towing behind.

Plating up a few extra slices of cake for anyone who wants seconds before arming himself with a slice of cake, six pieces of chocolate and a two bottles of beer, Jesse sits next to Hanzo with a sigh, collapsing onto the couch. “Thank fuck that’s over,” he breathes, handing a bottle to Hanzo.

“It was not that bad.”

“Wasn’t that… just…” Jesse trails off, looking at Hana chatting very animatedly with Lúcio, Lena and Satya, smiling. He looks at everyone in their little groups, at Genji walking back in and joining the kids, looking positively eager to get the night started, and nods to himself; another job well done. “Just now I can finally relax and drink, knowin’ I don’t have a speech to give.” He holds out his beer and Hanzo clinks it with his before taking a pull. Or three. Apparently he needed the drink more than he thought.

“Planning a big night, gunslinger?” Hanzo asks, single eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that,” Jesse says, exhaling forcefully. “I’ll pay for it in the morning but whatever.”

“Is something on your mind?”

Jesse hums, looking at Hanzo. It’s like Hanzo can read his mind, he  _ always  _ knows when Jesse is holding back on something. Jesse thought he was a master at keeping a neutral face, his years of training with Blackwatch, countless nights of poker with Gabe and the others had him perfect his perfect poker face. Either he’s slipping in his old age or he does not give one Shimada Hanzo enough credit. He supposes that being ex-Yakuza, Hanzo is incredibly good at reading people, even when Jesse is convinced he doesn’t have a tell. Either way, he should figure out  _ what  _ it is. 

In any case, Jesse sighs, offering a smile as he thinks,  _ Just you, all the time, every moment of every day. Don’t matter if I’m in a meeting, on a mission or asleep _ . “Naw,” he settles on instead, “just been a busy few months. Mission after mission after mission, y’know?” Jesse cuts into his cake, shovelling a large piece into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. “Don’t get much time to breathe. Feels like I haven’t had a day off in –”

“Yonks!” Lena finishes, plopping down next to Jesse. 

“I beg your pardon?” Jesse asks. Even now, after all these years, Lena’s Britishness catches him off guard.

“Yonks. Ages. Eons. Forever –”

“All right, all right, I get it,” Jesse chuckles. “‘Yonks’, I’ll have to remember that one,” he muses, stroking his beard.

“But yeah,” Lena sighs, “it feels like bloody ages since we’ve all been together, and even longer since we’ve had a day off.” She takes a chocolate off Jesse’s plate and pops it into her mouth. 

“Couldn’t have done it without your help,” Jesse says, nudging Lena with his elbow. “Hell, couldn’t have done it without the big guy’s approval.” Jesse scoops another large mound of cake into his mouth and looks at Winston, chatting with Ana and Jack on the couches in the corner of the room. Knowing those three, they’re probably talking about work. But when the group burst out into laughter, it has him thinking otherwise. Swallowing the cake, he takes another two long pulls of beer.

“So you’re still planning on getting plastered then?” Lena asks.

“Sure am,” Jesse breathes, holding up his beer to the light to see only about a third of it remains before drinking the rest of it. He sets his empty bottle on the floor, doing his best to burp as quietly as possible; even going to the extra effort of covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Well beer isn’t gonna get us anywhere,” Lena chirps. She skips over to the drinks table, picking up a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. She turns around, yelling, “Oi, Hanzo, you in?”

Jesse looks at Hanzo, waggling his eyebrows when Hanzo looks back at him. With a smirk, Hanzo turns to Lena and nods, and she skips back with the bottle in one hand and three shot glasses between her fingers in the other. Hurriedly finishing his cake and stuffing a chocolate in his mouth for good measure, Jesse sets his plate down on the couch and takes the glasses from her, she pours the alcohol and places the bottle on the floor before she and Hanzo take their glasses from Jesse.

“To another successful night!” Lena toasts. Jesse raises his glass, as does Hanzo, and they drink. Jesse hums, feeling that familiar burn at the back of his throat as he swallows. He hears Hanzo cough beside him, and he laughs, turning to face him. “Too much of a bite for your tastes?”

“It has been a while since I last indulged in something stronger than beer or sake,” Hanzo admits, voice slightly hoarse. “I will adjust on the next one.”

Jesse hums, then whips around to look at Lena. Given the look of excitement on her face, he’s certain she has the same idea. “Do we even have limes?”

“Surely,” Lena says quickly, blinking into the kitchen. She returns a moment later, blinking back with a salt shaker in one hand and a bag of limes in the other. “Someone’s probably gonna have our arses for using all their limes but whatever. What’s tequila shots without a bit of fun, hey?”

“Did someone say tequila shots?!” Genji yells over the sound of conversation, stopping it dead in its tracks. Now silent, the entire room looks at Genji, then at Lena with the salt and limes in her hands.

“Since you plan on using my limes,” Ana starts, approaching them and holding out her hand for the bag. Lena hands it over reluctantly and Ana opens it, taking five out and handing it back over. “These are not to be touched.”

“You might wanna take ‘em with you,” Jesse says, “I’m sure Genji will either forget or won’t care and they’ll end up in his mouth.”

“Hey! I have some control,” Genji defends.

“Yeah,” Hana goads, “‘some!’’

“I think that is an excellent idea, Jesse,” Ana says, holding the limes close to her chest. “You lot also owe me a bag of limes on the next grocery run.” She looks at Lena again, adding, “And since it seems your night is about to start, I think I might take my leave.”

“Me too,” Jack grumbles, approaching. 

“Make that three,” Winston adds. “Happy birthday, Hana.” Directing his attention to the group, he adds, “And please remember to take things easy. We might not have anything planned for tomorrow but that does not mean we won’t be called away on an emergency mission.”

“No problems, big guy,” Jesse says easily. He has no intention of slowing down, and the odds of something happening tomorrow, the  _ one _ day they have off, are slim. 

Jesse hopes.

“Have a good night!” Lena chirps, waving. The three leave the mess hall, and the second the door is closed, Genji breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Phew, the squares are gone. I thought I’d have to keep quiet all night.” Genji rolls his shoulders and heads to the table, picking up four more shot glasses. 

“Oh! Wait a sec!” Lena says, handing the salt shaker to Jesse before blinking into the kitchen. She opens the bag and cuts three limes into wedges as the tequila is poured into the shot glasses before returning with the segments on a plate. “Now, does everyone know what to do?”

“No,” Hana answers, taking a shot glass from Genji. 

Jesse looks at Hanzo who raises an eyebrow in response. He can practically hear him say, _ ‘You cannot be serious, gunslinger. I have not spent all my time living under a rock.’ _ It is a statement Jesse has committed to memory considering Hanzo utters those very words whenever Jesse thinks Hanzo has not heard of a Western tradition.

“Okay everyone,” Lena starts, “lick the backs of your hands.” 

“Eww, why?” Hana asks, nose wrinkled.

Jesse licks the back of his hand and holds out his closed fist. “Cause you need the salt to stick, sweetheart.” Jesse watches as everyone licks the backs of their hands. Except Satya. “You’re not gonna partake?” he asks her.

“No, thank you,” she says, slight disgust carrying in her tone. “I think I might actually leave for my quarters too. Good night, everyone.”

After a collective ‘good night’ from the group, Satya places her glass on the table and leaves. Jesse eyes Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Angela, sitting in the corner of the room, drinking beers out of steins of all things and lost in their own world. Realising the back of his hand is now dry, Jesse licks it again, prompting everyone else to follow him before he sprinkles salt on everyone’s hand.

“This is a lot of salt,” Lúcio says, eyes wide. “Might not be the best thing to do a lot of these. And we should have a drink of water after, too”

“Sure thing,  _ Angela!”  _ Genji exclaims, prompting Angela to look back.

“Yes,” she says, standing up.

“Oh, it’s nothin’ Angie,” Jesse says, waving his hand, “just Genji being silly.”

Angela looks on with an unconvinced eye, folding her arms over her chest and sitting back down. She doesn’t take her eye off the group for a few more moments before joining Torbjörn and Reinhardt’s conversation again.

“So now what?” Hana asks, drawing Jesse back into the group.

“You lick the salt off your hand,” Lena explains, “drink the shot of tequila then bite down on the lime wedge, all as fast as you can.” She holds out the plate of limes. Everyone takes one, and Jesse can barely contain his excitement at watching Hanzo do shots. “Right, everyone ready?” 

“Wait,” Hana interrupts, putting a hold on the game. “Why salt and lime?”

“The salt helps with the burn and the lime’ll enhance and balance the flavour of the tequila,” Jesse answers quickly. When Hana nods and shrugs, Jesse asks again, “Ready?”

With a collective ‘yes’ and nods all round, Lena says, “All right, go!”

Jesse wanted to go quickly, but instead takes his time, watching Hanzo lick the salt off his hand, wince from the taste before washing it down with the tequila, wincing again before taking a bite into the lime and wincing a third time. Jesse smiles and Hanzo smiles back, removing the remnants of the lime from his mouth.

“What?” 

Jesse quickly does the shot, savouring the burn and the sourness from the lime. “Shit, that takes me back,” Jesse says, nostalgic as he looks at Hanzo again. “Ain’t nothin’ darlin’. How was it that time.”

“Not bad,” Hanzo says, grinning. “I would like to do another.”

“Who else is up for seconds?!” Jesse exclaims.

“Not me,” Hana says, disgusted. “I don’t know how you can drink the stuff, even  _ with _ the things that’s supposed to make it better.”

“It ain’t  _ that _ bad,” Jesse defends.

“It was  _ awful _ ,” Hana reiterates. “Anyway, thanks for the celebration, but Lúcio promised to play games with me all night.”

“That right,” Jesse says, smirking. “That’s what the kids are callin’ it these days?” Jesse nudges Lena with his elbow.

“Whatever old man,” Hana brushes off. “I’m spending the night playing games, you’re spending the night drinking. Don’t do anything stupid in front of everyone,” she adds, looking between him and Hanzo, smirking.

“Good night,” Jesse says quickly. When Hana raises a single eyebrow before leaving, Jesse breathes a sigh of relief. He didn’t realise until it was pointed out by her, but he apparently talks  _ a lot _ about Hanzo. Enough that Hana caught on that there might be a crush. He didn’t admit it, but he didn’t deny it either. Just as she didn’t admit or deny that she has a crush on Lúcio.

“Good night everyone,” Lucio says before pointing at them, adding, “and don’t forget to drink water!”

Jesse nods, watching them leave the mess hall. The second they do, it’s Genji’s voice that of course rings out above the rest.

“Another!” Genji cheers, pumping both fists into the air. 

Jesse glances over at Angela and catches her scowl as she slowly shakes her head at Genji’s antics. Tossing his spent lime onto the table with the others, Jesse licks the back of his hand and adds more salt, before adding salt to everyone else’s hand. He grabs a fresh lime wedge and looks at everyone. With a collective nod, they do the shot and this time Jesse does it  _ with  _ Hanzo. 

“Better?” Jesse asks Hanzo after chewing on his lime.

“Much,” Hanzo says, nodding. “I am quite enjoying this, actually.”

“Maybe one day when we’ve got an evening to ourselves, we can have a quiet one with some whiskey? Got some good stuff I’ve been waitin’ for a special occasion.”

Hanzo smiles softly, pushing his bangs behind his ear. The action sends a pang through Jesse’s chest; God he so desperately wants to sweep Hanzo’s bangs behind his ear exactly like that. “I would like that,” Hanzo responds.

“Hanzo,” Genji whispers loudly, draping his arm over Hanzo’s shoulder. He sways slightly, looking at Jesse with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “How about we make things interesting? Lick salt off Jesse’s hand.”

Jesse opens his mouth to object but stops, noticing Hanzo with an equally big grin. “Well, if you wanna…”

“It would be fun,” Hanzo says eagerly. 

Jesse had lost track of how much Hanzo had to drink over the course of the afternoon and evening, instead keeping an eye on Genji considering he had three beers before the party even started. Knowing Hanzo though, he probably competed with Genji in an effort to outdo him. Any other circumstance and Jesse would be scolding Hanzo for trying to outcompete Genji when Genji has the clear advantage, but seeing Hanzo this uninhibited is something he hasn’t seen before, and he loves it. 

Still, he warns, “One more, then I think you should slow down, Han.”

“You are no fun,” Hanzo grouses, throwing his lime over his shoulder and landing perfectly next to the pile of other limes. Without hesitation, Hanzo takes hold Jesse’s hand; a calloused thumb runs over Jesse's knuckles as Hanzo brings it up to his mouth. Flashing a cocky grin, Hanzo licks the back of Jesse's hand slowly. 

Jesse freezes and time slows down to a literal crawl the second he feels the warm touch of Hanzo’s tongue on the back of his hand. A slow, ragged breath passes his lips followed by a soft groan when Jesse feels the hard press of Hanzo's tongue piercing. 

Jesse had spent countless nights wondering what the piercing would feel like all over his body, countless times jacking off, wondering what it would feel like if Hanzo ever blew him, and hoo boy if that little preview proved anything, it’s that it would feel fucking amazing. 

Eyes snapping to meet Jesse's, Hanzo winks and presses a kiss to Jesse's hand. An almost unrelenting urge crashes through Jesse, wanting nothing more than to take hold of Hanzo's arm and pull him in and feel the touch of those lips against his. 

Breaking free of his stupor when Hanzo pulls away and reality comes rushing back, Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, tightening the grip of the salt shaker in his hand before he sprinkles salt to the back of his hand.

He glances up at Hanzo and a part of him is both disappointed and aroused when Hanzo sultrily licks his own hand, intentionally showing off the stud before holding his hand out, sly grin on his face. Without breaking eye contact, Jesse sprinkles salt to Hanzo’s hand and then swaps the shaker out for a lime from Lena. His eyes flit from her to Genji as he pours tequila into two shot glasses, and he realises it’s only he and Hanzo partaking in this stage of the game.

Taking Hanzo’s hand and giving a nod, he licks the salt off Hanzo’s hand as Hanzo licks the salt off Jesse's. Ignoring his semi twitching in his jeans, Jesse takes his glass from Lena, downing the shot before shoving the lime in his mouth. He looks at Hanzo who looks absolutely giddy and in a fit of giggles as he tries to keep the lime wedge in his mouth.

“I think Hanzo enjoyed that  _ way _ too much,” Genji says, amused, “but I bet he’ll like it more if we upped the ante.”

“Ooh, yeah, proper body shots, hey?” Lena offers.

Hanzo giggles, covering his face with his hand. “I cannot…”

“Sure you can, love!” Lena encourages. “Jesse’s already licked you, the next step in this is Jesse taking the lime from your mouth.”

“It’s like kissing, but not,” Genji says to Hanzo, which has him giggling more. Jesse can’t help but smile because a giggly Hanzo is something he never thought he’d see. Though given Hanzo’s reaction to all of this, willingly partaking in this silly game, being an absolute tease with his piercing, Jesse is coming to realise that perhaps Hanzo might have a crush on him. 

This can only be a good thing, right?

Looking at Hanzo when he finally stops giggling, Jesse shrugs, “I’m up for it if you are.”

Hanzo nods, looking at Jesse. “So, the back of my hand again?”

“Actually,” Lena interjects, taking a step forward, “body shots are usually done on the person’s neck.”

Hanzo’s smile falters for a moment as the thought processes, and then it returns fiercely. He tilts his head to the side, exposing the alluring column of his throat at the same time, raising a single eyebrow. “When you are ready, gunslinger.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat and massively ignoring his dick straining in his jeans, he plucks his hat off his head, tosses it on the couch behind him and takes a step forward towards Hanzo.  He places his hands on Hanzo's shoulder and looks at his thick and muscular neck. Saying he ain't had thoughts of this scenario would be a lie. Hanzo smirks eagerly and nods, and that is all the encouragement Jesse needs.

Sliding his hand up to cup Hanzo’s face, Jesse leans in slowly, brushing his nose along Hanzo’s skin and inhaling, taking in his scent; a natural musk mixed with something sweet and fruity, like berries. When his nose reaches Hanzo’s jawline, he realises he should be licking Hanzo’s neck, not analysing his smell. Running his tongue along the delicate flesh, he hears the smallest whimper escape Hanzo’s lips. Jesse smirks, knowing the rest of the night is going to be a wild ride; and if he plays his cards right, he’ll finally get to sleep with Hanzo.

Pulling away and winking at Hanzo, Jesse takes the shaker from Lena and pours salt on Hanzo’s neck, watching what doesn’t stick disappear down his shirt. 

Lena hands Jesse his drink and Hanzo the lime wedge, saying, “Now, you want to make sure that it sticks out enough that Jesse can grab it.”

Hanzo nods, placing the rind between his teeth, leaving the flesh hanging out of his mouth. “Like this,” Hanzo says around the fruit in his mouth.

“Yep, that’ll do,” Jesse breathes. He looks at Lena and Genji, both of whom don’t have shots in their hands. And of course Genji has his phone at the ready to film this. Ignoring that because he’s reached his limit to care, he asks,“Not doin’ your own?”

“And miss out on this?” Lena says, gesturing between Hanzo and Jesse with her hand, “God no.”

“Okay,” Jesse murmurs, looking back at Hanzo. “Just us then. Ready?” Hanzo nods, and as quick as he can because if he takes his time he  _ knows _ he’ll leave Hanzo with a hickie, Jesse licks the salt off Hanzo’s neck, drinks the shot and leans in for the lime. Testing his luck, when he takes hold of the lime, he brushes his lips against Hanzo’s. To his surprise, Hanzo keeps the lime in his mouth for a moment, prolonging this session.  _ Does this technically count as kissing? _

Jesse pulls his head back the moment Hanzo finally opens his mouth, biting into the lime before spitting it into his hand. He maintains eye contact with Hanzo, and this close he notes that Hanzo’s eyes are in fact a shade or two lighter than his irises, that Hanzo has a small freckle on the right side of his nose. He smiles at Hanzo when Hanzo smiles at him, and takes a step back to give him some space.

“Genji,” Lena says excitedly, elbow resting on his shoulder, “do you think it’s time they took it one step further?”

“Yes Lena,” Genji responds, just as excited, “I think it is time!”

A part of Jesse squeals internally at the thought of what comes next, and is completely surprised at the words that come out of Hanzo’s mouth.

“How about my chest next?”

“Fuck yes!” Genji exclaims, rushing over to the couch to clear everything away. “Hanzo, take off your t-shirt and lie down.”

Jesse turns to face Hanzo, watching as he grabs the bottom hem of his t-shirt. He pulls the t-shirt up and for Jesse, time once again slows down. Jesse holds his breath as Hanzo reveals inch after inch of his bare torso, eyes fixating on those glorious abs, the rise and fall of the muscle is only accentuated as Hanzo lifts his arms over his head. Jesse gapes at his plush pecs, and Lord Almighty now more than ever he wants nothing more than to run his hands all over Hanzo’s body. 

Hanzo folds his t-shirt in half and when he leans over to drape it over the back of the couch, his jeans slip down just a bit, revealing the black waistband of his underwear. When he stands up straight again, he makes no means to pull his jeans back up, and that whole look is enough for Jesse to practically come untouched; there is nothing more sexy than a guy in only jeans.

Feeling a hand underneath his jaw closing his mouth, Jesse recoils, pushing Genji’s hand away from his face.

“I fucking knew it,” Genji says excitedly. “You find Hanzo hot.”

“To be fair love,” Lena pipes up, standing next to Jesse, “even  _ I  _ think he’s hot.”

That statement has Hanzo in another fit of giggles as he sits on the couch. Taking a steadying breath, he unties his hair from the top-knot; the loose strands fall to his shoulders. He tousles his hair and slings the hair tie around his wrist before lying down and glancing at the table in the corner of the room, then looking at Jesse, smirking, “I hope you are prepared for an audience.”

Jesse looks over his shoulder to see Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Angela watching, in respective states of surprise, awe and disbelief. Ignoring them, ignoring the strain in is jeans, he turns to Hanzo to find he has a shot glass ready and sinfully has it resting against his groin. Tearing his eyes away from the bulge in Hanzo’s jeans, he rakes his eyes up Hanzo’s body, settling on his face. 

“Are you sure?” Jesse asks, making doubly sure Hanzo is comfortable with this.

“Yes,” Hanzo breathes. He inhales through his mouth and looks about ready to say something, but instead smiles, closes his mouth and nods, repeating, “Yes,” one more time.

“Okay,” Jesse murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Got any suggestions on where you wanna be licked?”

“I was thinking right here,” Hanzo says, tapping his left pectoral. Of course he wants to be licked on that pectoral. Jesse has wanted nothing  _ more _ than to lick and kiss that pectoral for all the times it’s on display. 

Wondering if it’s disrespectful to muck around with the tattoo, Jesse eyes at a patch of skin, just below his tattoo and just to the left of his nipple, practically his sternum, but there’s no way he can lick Hanzo’s pectoral, not in front of Lena and Genji, and Torbjörn and Reinhardt and Angie. He’s not drunk enough to give in with an audience.

Just.

Kneeling down on the floor, Jesse rests his hands on Hanzo’s hip and shoulder, looking at the spot he wants to lick. Wetting his lips, he looks at Hanzo who offers a smirk and Jesse holds the stare; Hanzo looks absolutely stunning from this angle. 

For Hanzo’s sake, Jesse brushes his fingertips on his chest, whispers, “Here,” and looks at Hanzo for confirmation. When he nods, Jesse inhales slowly, taking one last glance at the spot before leaning down, smelling that sweet intoxicating smell on his skin before pressing his lips to his chest before licking. 

He pulls away and looks at Hanzo, biting his lip as he exhales; slow and ragged. Jesse sprinkles salt on the patch as Hanzo is handed the lime segment by Lena and he places it between his teeth like before. 

Jesse takes a moment to look at the scene before him. The hottest guy he’s ever had the pleasure of crossing paths with is laid out in front of him, perfect and just about good enough to eat off of. He looks at the shot glass in Hanzo’s hand, just millimetres away from that bulge in his jeans. Dragging his eyes up Hanzo’s torso once more, he looks at Hanzo and asks, “Ready?”

With a curt nod as confirmation, Jesse sweeps down, licking the salt from Hanzo’s chest before sliding his hand across Hanzo’s stomach, over the rise and dip of his abs, finding the shot glass and downing the lot. He looks at Hanzo and cups his face, leaning down to pluck the lime wedge from his mouth and this time he sweeps his tongue across Hanzo’s bottom lip before picking the wedge from Hanzo’s mouth and sitting up.

“Lena, do you think we can convince them to take this further?” Genji asks, amusement thick on his voice.

Jesse only nods, refusing to break eye contact with Hanzo. He wants nothing more than to climb onto Hanzo’s lap, kiss him, mark that perfect body of his, take him in his hand, his mouth, to feel himself inside Hanzo.

“Before you do, I think it’s time  _ we  _ left,” Angela says, tone short. “We have seen enough of this childish display.” 

“‘Night,” Jesse calls over his shoulder, refusing to break eye contact with Hanzo. He casts his eyes down Hanzo’s chest, stopping at his belly button and wanting nothing more than to drink tequila off him. He looks back at Hanzo and if the nodding is anything to go by, Hanzo is totally down for it. 

He turns to Lena, extending his hand. “Bottle,” is all he says, looking back at Hanzo when he finds it in his hands. He looks at Hanzo’s pectoral, placing a hand on his bicep before sliding his hand onto his chest, cupping it. Tapping just to the left of his nipple, Jesse sweeps down, absolutely fighting the urge to lick Hanzo’s nipple as he licks his pectoral. He’ll save that for the salt.

Sprinkling the salt on Hanzo’s body for what is hopefully be the last time tonight, Jesse drops the shaker to the ground. He looks at the bottle in his hands, holding it up and waving it slightly, confirming that he and Hanzo are on the same page.

“I think he’s gonna do it,” Genji says, excitement carrying on his voice. 

Unscrewing the lid on the bottle, Jesse fills the shot glass, handing the bottle back to Lena. Holding the glass over Hanzo’s belly button, he tilts it, the alcohol teeters closer and closer to the edge of the glass.

A high pitched squeal from behind him, the metallic tinge tells him it’s Genji. “He’s fucking doing it!”

Hanzo flinches when the first drops of alcohol touch his skin. Jesse stops, looking at him, and is met with Hanzo’s shaking head. 

“Please, continue.”

Pouring the rest of the alcohol slowly, it pools nicely in the dip of his abdomen. He drops the glass to the floor; joining the salt shaker. When a lime segment enters his peripheral vision, Jesse blindly grabs it, handing it to Hanzo. With minute movements, Hanzo places it between his teeth and nods when he’s ready.

“You are so fuckin’ perfect,” Jesse breathes. He analyses Hanzo laid out in front of him, eyes first catching his long inky black locks fanned out on the armrest of the couch. His eyes flit from Hanzo’s bridge piercing, sparkling in the low light to the lime wedge in his mouth. Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, looking at the small barbel in Hanzo’s right nipple, then to the patch of salt agonisingly close to his left. He gapes at Hanzo’s abs, studying the rise and fall of the muscle as his eyes trail south, noting how low his jeans have ridden down, showing off his gorgeous hip bones and his happy trail which disappears inside the black band of his underwear. Following the column of dark hair back upwards, Jesse finally settles on the pool of tequila in Hanzo’s navel. A ragged breath escapes Jesse’s lips as he whispers, “Good enough to eat off of.”

And with that, and  _ really _ enjoying himself, Jesse moves slowly, inching closer and closer to Hanzo’s pectoral. He licks his lips before pressing them to Hanzo’s skin, kissing along the line of his pec. More kisses are dotted up the swell of Hanzo’s pectoral, all the way to his nipple. Feeling a shudder underneath him as Jesse’s lips ghost the hardened bud, he can’t help but smirk, opening his mouth and licking it. The barest moan escapes Hanzo’s lips as his hand slides up Jesse’s shoulder and onto the back of his neck, keeping him down. 

Feeling frisky, Jesse grazes his teeth along the skin of Hanzo’s pectoral, smiling when another moan passes Hanzo’s lips. Jesse continues kissing and sucking before  _ finally _ moving onto the patch of salt, licking it up in a long, slow movement while maintaining eye contact with Hanzo. His eyes widen and he exhales slowly as Jesse pulls away. 

Jesse looks at the puddle of tequila in Hanzo’s belly button, sliding his hand down his chest and settling on his hard abs. Ignoring the squealing from behind him when he dips down again, he slurps up the alcohol, dipping his tongue into Hanzo’s belly button and finding Hanzo’s hand on the back of his head once more.

“ _ Kuso!”  _ Hanzo exclaims, and Jesse is fairly certain that Hanzo’s hips bucked. “ _ Gaman dekinai, _ ” Hanzo groans, and Jesse’s Japanese might be rusty but not bad enough that he can’t understand  _ that _ cry of impatience.

Losing pretty much all inhibition or totally not caring about whoever’s left in the room, Jesse slides his hand over Hanzo’s thigh and onto Hanzo’s bulge, groaning under the touch of his hardness. 

A metallic-sounding shriek from behind him draws Jesse out of his stupor for only a moment, enough for him to mutter, “Unless you two want a show, you’d best be on your way,” before palming Hanzo in a long, slow stroke.

The moan Hanzo makes is like music to Jesse’s ears. Hanzo grabs a fistful of Jesse’s shirt and pulls him down; their lips crash together in a fiery embrace.

“C-come on, Genji,” Lena says, slightly desperate. Two sets of hurried footsteps get further and further away before disappearing completely.

“Get up here,” Hanzo groans, hands sliding to Jesse’s armpits. 

Finding himself being pulled up, Jesse tears his hand away from Hanzo’s groin, sliding to the back of the couch so he can climb on top of Hanzo. Nestled between Jesse’s thighs, Hanzo looks up at him and smirks, his hands trail up Jesse’s thighs, settling on his hips. Jesse makes an attempt to lean down, but is met with Hanzo’s hands on his chest, keeping him in place.

“I believe you are overdressed,” Hanzo purrs, hands shifting to the top button of his shirt. In a matter of seconds, Jesse finds the rest of the buttons undone and Hanzo’s warm hands on his bare skin. “I would have expected you to be wearing more clothing underneath your shirt,” Hanzo muses, his hands cupping Jesse’s pecs.

“I knew I’d be drinking, and I tend to get real warm,” Jesse replies. When Hanzo squeezes his pecs, Jesse groans, adding, “Didn’t see the need.”

Hanzo hums, his hands sliding to Jesse’s back and pulling him down again. He kisses Hanzo hard; done with holding back, he slides his tongue in Hanzo’s mouth. He groans when his tongue slides against Hanzo’s, instinctively rolling his hips against Hanzo and leaving another groan passing his lips as he chases that delicious friction; grinding against Hanzo’s groin. 

Jesse slides a hand down to Hanzo’s right pectoral, taking the barbel between his fingers and twisting gently. Hanzo shudders beneath him, a long moan escapes his lips as Hanzo’s hands slides from Jesse’s hips to his belt, unclasping it before unbuttoning his jeans. Jesse stops grinding and shifts his weight to his knees, lifting his hips enough so Hanzo can unzip his jeans. Feeling Hanzo’s palm press against his lower abdomen, he pulls away from Hanzo and glances down, watching as Hanzo’s hand slides inside the waistband of his underwear. When Hanzo’s hand wraps around his cock, Jesse’s eyes flutter closed and he rests his forehead against Hanzo’s. 

“Fuck,” Jesse mewls as Hanzo pulls his underwear down enough to get his balls free, cupping them. He cracks an eye, moaning when sees Hanzo’s hand wrapped around his dick. Rolling his hips again, Jesse fucks Hanzo’s fist, sliding his hand from Hanzo’s shoulder to the back of the couch for leverage. Bad idea, because now he is completely mindful that his left leg is uncomfortably pinned between Hanzo and the couch and his right is on the verge of sliding off. It takes more focus than required to keep stable, enough that he squeezes his eyes shut tight and mutters another, “Fuck,” opening his eyes only to be greeted with the ugly-ass cupid statue looking right at him, all smug like it had a hand in orchestrating the events currently transpiring.

“What is the matter?” Hanzo asks, looking up at him.

Jesse huffs, looking at Hanzo and leaning back, sitting on Hanzo’s lap. “I’m thinkin’ maybe we could get outta here.” He smiles when Hanzo strokes him slowly. “Between the couch offering no room to move and Mr. Well Baked over there,” Jesse gestures to the statue with the flick of his head, “I think we’ve spent enough time in here.”

Nodding, Hanzo takes back his hand and rests his weight on his elbows. “I suppose we should,” he sighs. “I do not have any lube on me, and I suppose you don’t either.”

Jesse’s heart just about leaps into his throat, his cock twitches against Hanzo’s stomach. Excitement ripples through him at the prospect of fucking Hanzo becoming a reality. “Not on me, no,” Jesse manages to say. “So yours or mine?”

“I believe my quarters are closer,” Hanzo ponders.

Jesse climbs off him, tucks himself into his underwear and zips up his jeans. Before he can get to the button, Hanzo takes his hand and pulls him towards the door. He follows blindly, chuckling to himself as he looks over his shoulder to Hanzo’s forgotten t-shirt on the back of the couch. 

Entering the dimly lit corridors of the Watchpoint and heading to crew quarters, they pass the rec room on the way; the sounds of laughter and whatever videogame the kids are playing way too loudly carry down the hallway. Knowing the couch of the rec room can be seen from the doorway, Jesse doesn’t even chance a look as they walk past.

“Uhh? Why are – Ewww ewww ewww!” is all Jesse hears from Hana after they pass the room. They round a corner and can still hear muffled yelling from her; “So that’s what had Lena and Genji grossed out!”

Finally arriving at Hanzo’s room, he inputs the code and the door slides open. Jesse takes a moment to look around Hanzo’s completely unsurprisingly meticulous, albeit somewhat barren room. The only pieces of personal touches are the black ceramic sake jug and cups on the desk, and an incense holder and a small bonsai on the windowsill.  

“Nice place,” Jesse says finally, eyes trained on Hanzo once more. He watches as Hanzo stalks forward, placing his hands on Jesse’s waist as he walks him back to the door. Jesse hits the wall with a thud before Hanzo falls to his knees. Maintaining eye contact as Hanzo playfully pokes his tongue out and shows off his piercing and unzips Jesse’s jeans, Jesse exhales slowly, counting his lucky stars. He swallows the lump in his throat as Hanzo hooks his fingers inside the waistband of Jesse’s underwear, pulling them and his jeans down to his knees before taking hold of Jesse again, pumping slowly. 

“When I first thought about getting this piercing,” Hanzo says, voice low and husky, “it was less for me and more for you.”

Jesse’s cock twitches in Hanzo’s hand and his stomach flutters. He grins, though plays coy as he asks, “Now that’s a bit bold. What if I wasn’t interested?”

Hanzo snorts, shaking his head as he presses kisses to Jesse’s shaft. “You mean to tell me you would turn me down?” Hanzo looks up at him, Jesse’s cock rests against his lips and cheek and if he wasn’t desperate for a blowjob, that look alone could’ve had Jesse come apart right here, right now.

“Not a chance,” Jesse breathes, turning into a moan as Hanzo’s lips wrap around his dick. He slides his hands down to either side of Hanzo’s head, picking up his hair in a handful to get it out of the way. Fighting the urge to roll his hips or control Hanzo’s rhythm, he focuses on the warm wet of Hanzo’s mouth, the press of the piercing along his length.

One hand tightly wrapped around the base of Jesse’s cock, Hanzo’s other hand slides up Jesse’s thigh and settles on his ass, squeezing and kneading the muscle. Bobbing up and down, Hanzo matches his pumping with his sucking.

Jesse moans again when he sees Hanzo hollow his cheeks; his eyes slide closed and he rests his head against the wall. He feels Hanzo’s hand slide down to his balls, massaging them as he pushes deeper with his mouth. More than once Jesse catches himself rolling his hips or attempting to control Hanzo’s rhythm. 

Jesse moans again when Hanzo encircles the glans, the piercing rubbing against the sensitive organ before Hanzo runs it over his slit. Jesse groans, “Fuck I’ve been thinkin’ about you blowin’ me the second I laid eyes on that piercing.”

Hanzo hums, coming off Jesse’s cock with a final press of the piercing to his slit. He slides his hand up Jesse’s length, then back down; using his own spit as lubrication. “Is it what you imagined?”

“Fucking better,” Jesse whispers, cupping Hanzo’s face. He looks on with a soft smile, sliding his hand down to under Hanzo’s chin. He wants to feel those lips around his dick again, but the need to tell Hanzo how he feels is surprisingly stronger. Placing a hand on top of Hanzo’s resting on his thigh, it slips away as Hanzo links his fingers between Jesse’s. Jesse pulls him to standing, pressing the back of Hanzo’s hand to his chest to bring him in close. 

“I’ve been wantin’ this for so long,” Jesse whispers, looking into Hanzo’s dark eyes. “Sounds like you have, too, considerin’ you got that piercing near on nine months ago now.”

A smile spreads across Hanzo’s face, and his eyes twinkle. “A long time, yes.”

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” 

“Fear,” Hanzo breathes, looking at their joined hands. “I did not want to ruin the friendship we had developed by getting intimate.”

Jesse hums and nods slowly, knowing that sentiment all too well. “So why now?”

“Genji has been quite helpful at aiding me with how to approach you.”

“That right?” Jesse asks surprised. “So was body shots planned?”

Hanzo shakes his head, eyes meeting Jesse’s. “No. That was spontaneous. But tonight was the night I was going to make a move. Genji knew.”

“You know how they say great minds think alike?” Jesse pauses, smiling when Hanzo smirks. “Well, I’d been talkin’ to Ree and Lena about you. For about as long as you’ve been here.”

“I would have thought you would have gone to Genji.”

Jesse chuckles. “‘Oh hey, Genji. I’ve got the hots for your brother, any tips on how I can get into his pants?’ No, I don’t think so.”

“Probably a good thing, he would have probably told you to just jump me.”

Scoffing, Jesse asks, “He told you to jump me?”

Hanzo shrugs, “He is promiscuous.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jesse laughs. He looks at Hanzo; really looks at him. Aside from the faint wrinkles between his brows, he has no laugh lines or crows feet around his eyes. He has another small freckle beside his right eyebrow, and aside from the grey at his temples, you’d never guess he’s a man pushing forty years. And though only eight months younger, Jesse’s got wrinkles, occasionally wakes with aching joints and the greys are starting to show like someone told them they’re coming into fashion. 

Chuckling and shaking his head, now completely mindful that he isn’t getting any younger, he says, “I ain’t young anymore and I’m too old for one night stands. We’ve been friends for two years and teammates for two and a half. If we do this, I don’t want it to be a one-time thing. I don’t want regrets, or a broken friendship. I want you, as my partner.”

Hanzo’s eyes widen before softening, smile teasing his lips as he cups Jesse’s face and kisses him, his lips soft against Jesse’s. Jesse melts into it, sliding one hand behind Hanzo’s head, the other at the base of his spine and bringing him in close. He feels Hanzo’s tongue against his, whimpering softly as their tongues find a rhythm; dancing together. 

When they separate, Hanzo leads Jesse to the bed. He kicks off his sneakers before lying down, giving Jesse the opportunity to toe off his boots, peel off his socks and shuck his jeans and underwear. 

Taking a moment to look at a very hot but still clothed from the waist down Hanzo, Jesse wonders just how he got so lucky to share a bed with Hanzo before he climbs on top of him, kissing him again. He feels Hanzo’s hand tangle in his hair, the other trail down his torso, finding his cock and pumping. Getting heated, the kiss turns into a sloppy mess of tongues running along bottom lips and against facial hair. 

With a moan, Jesse pulls away, kissing Hanzo’s cheek and jaw, making his way to his chest. Aching for Hanzo’s touch when he slips from his grasp, he takes it out on Hanzo’s perfect skin, sucking and grazing his teeth against it, marking his pectoral. When Jesse pulls away, he sees the reddened flesh and smirks, that’ll be visible for the world to see if Hanzo plans on wearing his gi, and right now he couldn’t care less. 

He looks at the barbel in Hanzo’s nipple, sliding his mouth over to it. He kisses the hardened bud, tonguing over the metal before sucking and taking it between his teeth. The desperate groan accompanied with the hip jerk from Hanzo is perfect, but Jesse pulls away and places a steadying hand on Hanzo’s chest.

“Easy now,” he whispers, leaning down and kissing the pierced nipple again.

“You are a tease,” Hanzo replies flatly, taking a fistful of his hair and holding tight when Jesse chances grazing his teeth over it again. “And it is incredibly sensitive.”

“Is it now?” Jesse grins, kissing along Hanzo’s chest to the other nipple, pressing his lips to the bud. “More so than this one?” Hanzo only nods, and Jesse smirks, sucking on the flesh. At the very least, Hanzo seems to be enjoying this more, loosening his grip on Jesse’s hair. 

Placing his hands on Hanzo’s sides, Jesse trails down, kissing down Hanzo’s sternum and over his abs, relishing at the firmness beneath him. He breathes in deep, smelling lime and tequila mixed with Hanzo’s natural smell, so intoxicating he could get drunk off it. Kissing over his navel and along his happy trail, Jesse sits up, sliding his fingers inside the waistband of Hanzo’s underwear. 

“I think it’s about time we got rid of these,” Jesse purrs. He looks at Hanzo who bites his lip and nods subtly in response. Jesse undoes the button and lowers the zipper slowly, maintaining eye contact with Hanzo. Sliding his fingers back inside the waistband, he pulls down Hanzo’s jeans and underwear slowly, biting his lip as Hanzo lifts his hips off the bed. Watching his cock slowly reveal, Jesse’s breathing hitches as his cock springs free, red tip glistening with precome poking through his foreskin. Jesse quickly pulls down Hanzo’s pants, collecting his socks on the way and dumping the lot of clothing on the floor. 

Sliding his hands up Hanzo’s legs, over the synthetic skin of Hanzo’s shins and onto the real flesh of his thighs, Jesse hungrily eyes Hanzo’s cock resting against his thigh, taking it in his flesh hand. He tugs languidly, running his thumb along the underside and both surprise and excitement hits him when he finds another piercing; a single curved barbell of a frenum piercing. “Now this is a fuckin’ surprise. How long’ve you had this one?”

Placing a hand under his head, Hanzo raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Almost fifteen years.”

“Shit,” Jesse breathes, taking a good look at it. The matte black studs contrast nicely against his skin. He thumbs over one of the studs before sliding over the the other, smirking when he hears Hanzo’s almost needy whimper. “So why there?”

“I wished to get piercings in my youth but was forbidden.” Hanzo pauses and smirks, adding, “It was the one place I could get pierced without my parents’ knowledge.”

“Smart, funny  _ and _ rebellious,” Jesse chuckles, waggling his eyebrows as he crouches down between Hanzo’s legs. He presses kisses to Hanzo’s shaft, winking when his lips press against the piercing. Hanzo’s eyes widen when Jesse reaches the glans, but being a tease he pulls away and licks from base to tip. He hears a sharp exhale from Hanzo, turning into a low moan when Jesse takes him in his mouth. 

Tasting better than he smells, Jesse swirls his tongue around the glans, lapping up Hanzo’s pre before flicking the frenum piercing with the tip of his tongue. Hanzo’s hand returns to his hair, grabbing a handful and gently encouraging as Jesse starts bobbing up and down. Sliding his hand from the base of Hanzo’s cock to his balls, Jesse massages them gently in the palm of his hand, enjoying the quiet expletives coming from Hanzo between moans. 

About ready to give Hanzo a show, Jesse pushes Hanzo’s balls up in the palm of his hand and holds his cock in place with two fingers, running his tongue over the piercing before sucking on his head and coming off with a kiss. Hanzo looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes and that’s all the incentive Jesse needs as he winks, taking Hanzo in his mouth again and this time, taking all of him in. 

Nose brushing against Hanzo’s pubes, Jesse hears Hanzo swear more in Japanese. Surprised he can’t even feel the piercing, he swallows around Hanzo; the grip in his hair tightens, the burn on his scalp delicious. Jesse takes himself in his hand, stroking as he slowly pulls up and resumes bobbing up and down, occasionally deepthroating when Hanzo’s moans turn to panting.  

“Fuck Jesse!” Hanzo moans, pulling his hair again as he deepthroats. Jesse comes off slowly, taking Hanzo in his hand and tugging him slowly. 

“Everythin’ okay, Han?”

Hanzo rests his weight on his elbow and slowly lifts himself up. He smiles, bringing his hand down and running his thumb along Jesse’s bottom lip. “I wish to come with you inside me,” he whispers, and that sends Jesse’s cock twitching in his hand. As much as he can’t wait to feel that piercing inside him, the thought of fucking Hanzo drives him insane. Jesse nips at Hanzo’s thumb before he pulls it away as Hanzo orders, “Lie down on your back.”

Switching places with Hanzo, Jesse lies on his back, taking himself in his hand again and tugging languidly as he watches Hanzo open the draw of his nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. Letting go as Hanzo climbs on top of him, knees on either side of his waist, Hanzo hands him the bottle. Lubing his fingers, Jesse places the bottle on the bed and reaches around as Hanzo dips down, their chests pressing together. He shivers when Jesse massages his entrance. 

“Sorry, shoulda warmed it up for you,” Jesse whispers in Hanzo’s ear.

“And wait longer than I already have?”

Jesse chuckles, pushing on his entrance with a finger. He slides his other hand on Hanzo’s back, keeping it between his shoulder blades as he keeps his penetrations slow, feeling Hanzo tensing on his finger. Kissing Hanzo’s cheek, Hanzo meets him, kissing him sensual and after a moment he relaxes. 

Pressing his second finger to Hanzo’s entrance, he massages the area. When he feels Hanzo subtly nod, he pushes in, and the low moan Hanzo gives is the most alluring noise Jesse’s heard in his life. He relaxes quicker with this finger and it’s no time before he’s nodding for the third, and Jesse complies, pressing it inside him.

This time it’s Jesse’s turn to moan as Hanzo rocks his hips, fucking Jesse’s fingers. He instinctively rolls his, growing impatient for any contact on his neglected dick but at the same time so fucking happy that Hanzo is finally in his arms. Closing his eyes and holding him tight, he feels Hanzo’s cock rubbing against his stomach, he feels how warm Hanzo is on his fingers and with the moans and laboured breaths from the man above him, if he were to die now he’d die a happy man.

Feeling Hanzo’s lips on his, Jesse opens his eyes. He looks into Hanzo’s eyes, seeing pure need looking back at him. Withdrawing his fingers, Hanzo exhales sharply, grabbing the bottle of lube and scooting back. Jesse watches with burning desire as Hanzo flicks the cap and takes Jesse’s cock in his hand, applying the liquid down his length. He shudders from the coldness, and Hanzo looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m fine, just cold,” Jesse reassures.

“Not for long,” Hanzo purrs, spreading the lube. Climbing back on Jesse, Hanzo spreads the excess on his cock before a small smirk teases the corners of his lips as he rests on his knees and scoots back forward. Jesse slides his hands onto Hanzo’s hips, watching Hanzo reach for Jesse’s cock and line him at his entrance.  

Squeezing Hanzo’s hips, biting his lip and looking Hanzo in the eye, Jesse lets out the smallest moan when he feels himself inside Hanzo. Hanzo’s breathing turns ragged and he keeps his movements slow, and while Jesse savours the warm tightness, the delicious drag, he watches for any signs of discomfort; but to Hanzo’s credit he sinks down fluidly until he’s sitting in Jesse’s lap.

Jesse smiles, bringing his metal hand to Hanzo’s face and feeling all giddy, he  _ finally _ sweeps Hanzo’s hair behind his ear. “You okay,” he whispers as Hanzo holds still.

Hanzo nods, leaning into Jesse’s touch. “I have to admit, I have not had anything as large inside me in a long time.” Jesse’s smile grows wider but before he can get a word in, Hanzo says, “I am fine,” before he rolls his hips slowly. 

Jesse hums, every movement Hanzo makes on top of him, while minute and shallow, is sending jolts of pleasure through him. Hanzo cups Jesse’s pectorals and makes his first true long movement, almost coming off Jesse before pushing down just as slow. Jesse quivers, bringing his knees up slightly and sliding his hands to Hanzo’s ass, guiding him with each movement.

When Hanzo’s established a steady rhythm, Jesse rolls his hips and meets each thrust. White hot pleasure builds in his core and it takes more effort than required not to fuck Hanzo senseless. “You feel so nice, baby, so warm and tight,” Jesse moans, “I’m about ready to come apart.” He looks at Hanzo’s cock sliding on his torso and takes it in his hand, thumb focused on rubbing the piercing. 

Hanzo slams down hard, arching his back and moaning. He practically jolts back up with that movement, and Jesse smirks, knowing he’s found Hanzo’s sweet spot when Hanzo changes angles to match that one, reaching behind him with one arm to brace himself on Jesse’s knee.    

Hanzo increases his speed now, and Jesse commits  _ that _ image of Hanzo – body covered in a sheen of sweat he's almost sparkling in the low light, all taut muscle and sinew, bouncing up and down on his cock – to memory and just like that, the coil snaps and he slams his hips into Hanzo as he comes. 

“Hanzo, fuck!” Jesse exclaims, riding out the high and embracing the oversensitivity as Hanzo continues bouncing. He tightens his grip on Hanzo’s cock, and suddenly, Hanzo’s thrusts turn shallow, his eyes flutter closed and his back arches, muttering between Japanese and saying Jesse’s name over and over. 

Feeling the first shot of Hanzo’s orgasm on his stomach has Jesse seeing stars. He reflexively drives into Hanzo, not entirely sure if he’s had another orgasm but it damn well nearly feels like it. He looks at Hanzo through heavy lidded eyes, watching his chest heave with every breath he takes, riding out the high. When Hanzo opens his eyes, he smiles, dipping down and catching Jesse in a warm embrace and a tender kiss.

When the kiss recedes, Hanzo sweeps the hair on Jesse’s sweat covered face aside with a finger, kissing his cheek and forehead; his beard tickling under the contact. Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo and holds him tight, never wanting to let him go.

“We really shoulda done this sooner,” Jesse whispers, lips brushing against Hanzo’s neck. He feels Hanzo chuckle above him, relinquishing his grip when Hanzo pulls up.

“Sometimes it is foolish to deny ourselves of what we want most,” Hanzo whispers back, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “We are but human.”

“Ooh,” Jesse chuckles, “that’s deep, Mr. Shimada.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow and smirks. “I love you.”

Jesse’s brain catches on those words, taken by complete surprise at hearing Hanzo say them. He repeats them over and over in his mind and smiles, but before he gets the opportunity to respond, to tell Hanzo just how much he loves him, Hanzo dips back down and whispers in his ear.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a work of fiction. Remember to practice safe oral and penetrative sex in real life.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read!!
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
